


In the library..?

by Anquis



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, arthur is a cutie patotie, lots of fluff, pretty much out of context?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anquis/pseuds/Anquis
Summary: A conversation between Arthur and Gilgamesh in the library. Will King of Heroes be able to reach Arthur ?





	In the library..?

**Author's Note:**

> So i have 3 essays due for tomorrow and i'm here writing what i fantasized about last night. Well, anything for my boys lol.  
> Ps: My first fic on this platform (so random)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"I will be there in a few minutes, master!" the King of Knights announced while entering the gigantic library. Last week he borrowed a book for Fujimaru. Due to his injuries from the last singularity, Arthur decided he wanted to look after his master. Even though Fujimaru insisted it wasn't Arthur's fault, his stubborn self would go against his words saying that he would do it for his own satisfaction.

 

On his way to the exist, he felt a gaze watching him and he turned to see the source of the unpleasant feeling. It was Gilgamesh staring at him with a an unreadable face. Besides the fact that the rumors of him spending the last week in this library were true, he was now alone with him. He went back for the exist but he heard his name spelled by Gilgamesh's deep voice. He froze there, unable to leave the library.

"What." He managed to say without paying attention to Gilgamesh's expression.  
"Are you still angry at me?"  
"Yes." He immediately answered and closed his eyes. "I'd rather you ignore me from now on, Gilgamesh."  
"I don't want to."  
"Then i'll try my best to do it for you too as well." He found the force he needed to open the door but Gilgamesh was faster, reaching for his hand.  
He didn't hate him. He couldn't. No matter what King of Heroes decided to do. He spent too much time with this man to be able to hate him the way others did, especially his female counterpart

"I know i betrayed your expectations.. In fact, i betrayed everything you believed in. In this room, for an entire damn week, i revised every wrong deed i have done to you." Arthur felt Gilgamesh's reluctance about this. He was about to do something he hadn't done before. He stopped frowning and raised his free hand to his face. He couldn't say a word. Gilgamesh's presence always had this impact on him. Being so close made him remember a moment they had a few days ago, before this egocentric prick ruined everything.

"I am deeply sorry, Arthur." The golden haired man touched his hand and brought it close to his lips. "I've made enough mistakes and as much as i hate to admit, i can't stand this absence of yours. A promise of change from my part is impossible.. But what i can promise you is that i will never disrespect you like that again".  
Gilgamesh's words were flowing so easily and Arthur felt relief in his heart. Seems like he can be a sweetheart when he wants to.  
Gilgamesh made an attempt to kiss him but Arthur stopped him with a finger. He was never angry at him to begin with, so there was nothing to forgive. The point of this drama was for him to apologize properly.

"Well.. I forgive you." He simply said. "Now if you excuse me, i must meet up with Fujimaru-kun." He released himself from Gil and opened the door.  
"Since you love reading this much, what about you study in depth how to be a good boyfriend? As the King of Knights, i have high expectations, as you already know. Only then i might give you the permission to kiss me." He winked at him before he left for real. Gilgamesh went back to his seat with an extremely disturbing smirk on his face.

He, himself was a beast... But Arthur...Arthur was the devil in disguise.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, i wrote this in 15 minutes. I will consider writing another fic but this time longer and with a backstory too lol Hope i'm not the only one with a fetish for these two dorks. In my eyes, Arthur would treat Gilgamesh differently, compared to Arturia ~  
> Cya next time


End file.
